


When Boris is drunk...

by justii15



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Cute, First Crush, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hardcore, Kissing, Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Sex, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: Igor likes Boris. But what happens when Boris comes home drunk?





	When Boris is drunk...

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly editing BABY: kriegskrieg ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This is not a second part of "When Boris is nice..." It is just another perspective that could have happened. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Igor sat contentedly on the sofa. He was reading a magazine, his feet were wrapped in a warm blanket, drinking tea while waiting for his beloved Boris to come back from the pub.

Today Igor was not in the mood to go with them. He knew that Boris needed the company, but it was best for him to sit quietly at home reading all night.

Suddenly, the entrance door open. Boris stood there, quite tired at first glance from all the social interactions that have taken place.

"My love," he called from the hallway, swaying toward him. He fell awkwardly on the couch, raised his head and looked at Igor.

Igor cautiously put down his mug. He stared at him, scared.

"Borji," he said in a calm voice, "can't you ever watch your drinking stamina?"

Boris didn't seem to have heard him. Clumsily, he reached for him and started kissing him. Igor could taste the vodka from his mouth, but he managed to get over it because of his love for him; a kiss being the least he could give him.

"You should go to bed," he tried to convince him between the kisses.

"Let's go together." Boris grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him into the bedroom. Igor struggled slightly, but still had no idea what to expect from him.

Borja abruptly grabbed and dragged him toward the bed, pushing him down on it, forcing him to kneel leaving his butt propped up. He bent over him, holding his back so that he could barely move.

"B-Borji," Igor stuttered, as he heard Boris' unbuckle his belt.

"I can't stop thinking about you, you're so amazing!" Boris exclaimed slurring his words, just as Igor heard his pants fall to the ground.

"W-What do you want to do?" He tried turning toward him, but his head was immediately pushed back into the soft duvet.

"What I've been wanting for a long time," he replied, undoing Igor's trousers. He quickly withdrew them along with his underwear. He was still holding him in place with one hand, stroking his own cock with the other. He didn't have to torment him for long. Looking at the half-naked prepared Igor was enough to make him hard immediately.

He rubbed the jelly, which he had pulled out of the drawer by the bed, on his penis. It's probably been there for a while just in case this day happened to come. He knelt directly behind Igor. He licked his testicles at first, and then went up to his hole with his tongue.

Igor's eyes filled with tears. Boris had always been so nice to him, but as soon as he got drunk, his nature seemed to turn upside down. The man who always fought for him and protected him became a sexual maniac who wanted to fuck his soul away from him.

Several times before, they did talk about anal sex, which they definitely wanted to try together. Igor did not resist his idea and even offered to try it first. After all, he did not mind at all when he had someone over him who led him and said what he wanted. But now he regretted it.

Now he was kneeling in front of Boris completely unprepared. No slow fingers spreading him, no slow movements. Boris was standing right behind him, and it was only a matter of seconds before he will feel his whole cock inside. This was not how he imagined their first time together.

Boris heard his low sob. He thoughtlessly grabbed him by the throat, cocked his head towards him, and said through his teeth, "Don't cry, you're a man!"

Then he released him. Or rather, knocked him back into the duvet. He stroked his thumb on his anus and gather closer from behind.

“I can't wait any longer, Gorji. Please forgive me… ”and tried pushing in.

Igor hissed. Everything went very hard inside him, and he could feel himself tightening. But he didn't want to upset Boris and secretly wiped his tears into the duvet.

Boris kept on pushing. He wanted to feel him around his entire cock. He wanted to feel just how tight he could get, contracting his muscles, so he rushed himself inside as much as his drunken state allowed him to.

Igor clenched his fingers into the mattress. "Borji, please stop," he pleaded crying, knowing that this wouldn't work.

"Shut up!" he commanded, pushing his cock up to the base at once. "That's amazing," he praised him, stroking Igor's smooth back. The tightness that held his cock, it was unbelievable!

But Igor didn't answer. He felt totally broken, humiliated. Shabby like a dog, cornered and raped. The only thing he could do was to endure all the suffering and wait for Boris to satisfy himself enough to release him.

Boris slowly pulled out his cock. "Gorji, my God," he repeated all the time, his eyes closed as he was enjoying every movement. At first, he only pushed the tip of cock inside at Igor's begging, but right after that, he then again kept on penetrating him deeply.

"Uhhhh," Igor hissed. He loved Boris, but he also knew he was causing him tremendous pain now. He swung at him until his cock slipped out and he could finally be free. "Boris, calm down!" He growled at him.

Boris was even more angry with his escape. He went after him and knocked him back into the bed. He put his hands behind his back, held him tight, and put him on his belly. He placed several pillows under his ass, nearly choking him as he pressed his head into the pillows.

"You shouldn't have done this, little boy," he announced with rage in his eyes as he lifted Igor's head and put his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He leaned over him and thrust his cock into him as hard and deep as he could.

Igor resisted, this time with absolutely no chance of fighting back. He wore all of Boris' weight on himself and couldn't even use his hands against him. All he had left were whimpers of pain.

"This is how I like it," Boris whispered while he rode him and enjoyed how he barked a complaint at every his push; it really excited him, making him be more aggressive with each thrust.

After a few minutes, Igor gave up all his escape efforts. He just laid there, enduring all the pain, getting fucked by the drunk horny Boris, hoping it would end any minute soon.

"Move away, idiot," he suddenly heard over his back. Boris took his cock out of him and pulled him to the floor where he continued to have passionate sex.

Igor still didn't talk. He couldn't. He laid there with his head on the duvet, tears in his eyes. He no longer screamed in pain, already accepting his suffering.

Boris was no longer entertained by Igor's silence and the general lack of reactions. He grabbed his chin again and raised his head. "Do you love me?!" He asked vigorously.

Igor did not react at first but finally nodded slightly. He liked Boris, but after today he began doubting that, preferring to disappear and never meet him again.

Boris grabbed his hips. He pushed him hard on his cock, wanting to listen to him shout as much as possible to enjoy his last moments before ejaculation.

"You submissive asshole... how turned on your stupid face gets me," he unleashed with anger, this time straight up targeting Igor. "My God, how can you do this to me, Igor..." he sighed, his pace slowing until he stopped completely. It was over.

He held Igor pressed against the bed for a while, who started to not be able to breathe, and eventually pulled his cock from his ass and went away to the kitchen.

After his departure, Igor cried. Kneeling by the bed, Boris's sperm dripping from his ass, he just couldn't even move. He felt enormous pain and humiliation in all aspects throughout his body.

When Boris staggered back, he fell into bed and fell asleep. Igor managed to get to the living room, where he spent the night.

***  
(If you want a happy ending, keep reading.)

In the morning Boris woke up with a huge hangover. He rubbed his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed.

The first thing he noticed was a dried out white liquid on the floor, mixed with something reddish. Boris was horrified. What was going on here last night for God's sake.

He got up and went through the bedroom door into the living room. What he saw there was terrible.

Igor was on the couch, curled up in a ball. Wrapped in a blanket, he was shaking and looking at him with wide teary eyes.

"Kirsch!" He cried, running toward him. But Igor started immediately backed away from him into the kitchen, naked.

"Don't… don't touch me," he whispered in a low voice.

Boris noticed the bruises all over his body. He immediately remembered what he did last night.

He felt horrible. He remembered everything.

He sat on the couch and began to cry. "Kirschi, please forgive me," was the only sentence he could say. He knew he had screwed up big time.

"Kirschi ..." he repeated again. "I will never do it again."

Igor dared to approach him when he saw that he was already sober. He carefully sat down beside him and rolled the blanket over himself.

"What did I do to you?" He studied his bruised body. Scratches on thighs and buttocks, bruises on neck and shoulders…

Igor didn't speak. He was still trembling, unable to look into his eyes.

Boris pulled him close. Igor hissed painfully, but let him touch him. He was the only one who loved him, though he had hurt him so much.

Boris noticed that he couldn't even sit down properly, if not at all, without great effort. He went to the bathroom, filled the tub with hot water, and returned for Igor. He took him in his arms and carefully transferred him to a warm bath.

Igor gritted his teeth again as he sat in the water. It burned and stung after yesterday's suffering, so he hoped Boris hadn't caused him any internal injuries.

Boris took a wet sponge and began to wipe the remains of blood from his scratches from his face and neck. He had also brought some ice cubes from the kitchen, carefully smearing them on the bruises on his shoulders and back.

"I guess you'll never forgive me, but please don't leave me," Boris pleaded. "I didn't want our first time to be... like that," he said, lowering his head in deep shame. "I won't drink again, I swear."

Igor's finger lifted his head. He hadn't slept all night, so now he was trying to stay awake, tiredly leaning on the edge of the tub. He kissed him with a small reassuring smile.

Perhaps he was a fool since he would rather not run away from him. And he was well aware of it. But he loved him too much to let him leave his heart, despite what happened last night.

After a bath, Boris wrapped him up in a towel and carried him to the sofa. He made him some warm tea, covered him with a blanket and kept his eyes on him. As he stroked his cheek, he knew that he wanted to be there for him as a loving supportive friend, not a sexually drunk maniac. He could never hurt him again. And he would kill anyone who even tries to hurt him. So important this little fool was for him.


End file.
